prehistorycznafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dilofozaur
Wstęp: Dilofozaur (dilophosaurus) łac. dwugrzebieniasty jaszczur - jest to średniej wielkości teropod o lekkiej budowie. Podstawowe informacje: Klasyfikacja: Dilofozaur należał do rodziny dilofozaurów (dilophosauridae) z grupy celofyzoidów. Do rodziny dilofozaurów należą też zupajzaur i drakowenator. Szczegółowe informacje: Rola w ekosystemie: Dilofozaur był jednym z pierwszych dużych dinozaurów mięsożernych. Na tej podstawie możemy więc przypuszczać, iż był to drapieżnik szczytowy. Zwyczaje Nie jest pewne czy był to dinozaur prowadzący samotniczy tryb życia, czy żyjący w niewielkich gromadach. Czym się żywił? Kształt pyska wskazuje na to, Iż dilofozaur żywił się rybami, nie jest jednak wykluczone, że polował na jaszczurki, ssaki, a nawet nieduże dinozaury, np. młode wulkanodony. Przystosowania i cechy: Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą dilofozaura, są jego kostne grzebienie. Wyrostki na jego głowie nie były do niczego przydatne, gdyż podczas walki mogły łatwo ulec uszkodzeniu. Prawdopodobnie te struktury kostne były bardzo kolorowe, a ich celem było zwabienie samic i pokazanie dominacji nad rywalami. Szczęki dilofozaura nie były bardzo silne, były jednak uzbrojone w długie i ostre zęby. Zakrzywiony pysk przypominał z lekka szczęki krokodyla lub spinozaura, co pozwala wysnuć teorię, iż był to dinozaur rybożerny. Pomimo tego, że szczęki dilofozaura były słabe, to zwierzę mogłoby polować na inne dinozaury, takie jak wspomniany wcześniej wulkanodon. Jego stosunkowo długie przednie kończyny uzbrojone były w ostre szpony. Popkultura Filmy i seriale Park jurajski UWAGA! SPOJLERY! Dilofozaur pojawia się w parku jurajskim. Pojawia się na chwilę ale ma bardzo ważną rolę. Na początku główni bohaterowie przejeżdżają koło wybiegu dilofozaura ale nie da się go zobaczyć. Jednak gdy energia się wyłącza to dilofozaur jest jednym z wielu dinozaurów które mogą biegać wolne po wyspie. Następne spotkanie odbyło się gdy Dennis Nedry próbuje uciec z wyspy lecz jego samochód grzęźnie w błocie. Spotyka wtedy dilofozaura. Dinozaur jest zainteresowany lecz jedyne co robi to obserwuje Dennis'a. Dennis próbuje go odciągnąć ale to nic nie daje gdy nagle dilofozaur rozkłada swój kołnierz i tryska jadem prosto w oczy Dennisa, oślepiając go. Dennis próbuje uciec do samochodu ale w samochodzie już na niego czeka dilofozaur i go zabija. Dilofozaur w tym filmie jest niebywale nierealistyczny. Posiada kołnierz który się mógł rozkładać gdzie prawdziwe stworzenie prawie na pewno go nie miało. Był on także o wiele za mały choć jest prawdopodobne że były to młode osobniki. Oprócz tych to ma on jeszcze kilka problemów: jego czaszka ma zły kształt, pluje on jadem, jego dłonie są wygięte w nienaturalny sposób a jego grzebienie na głowie mają kompletnie złą wielkość i kształt. Jeszcze jednym problemem jest to że dilofozaur w filmie posiada łuski na całym ciele gdy prawdziwe zwierzę najprawdopodobniej posiadało pióra. Wędrówki dinozaurów (when dinosaurs roamed america) Dilofozaur pojawił się w segmencie wczesnojurajskim.Pokazany jest tam jako olbrzymi i niebezpieczny drapieżnik. Dilofozaur którego obserwujemy w tym segmencie to samica. Pojawia się ona na ekranie podczas polowania mniejszych drapieżników - Megapnozaurów. Przegania ona wtedy całe stado i sama atakuje ofiarę - anchizaura. Zabija go swoimi pazurami i zębami. Następnie się nim pożywia razem ze swoimi dziećmi, gdy nagle nadchodzi drugi samiec lecz samica go odgania. Dilofozaur w tym filmie jest dosyć realistyczny lecz i tak posiada kilka problemów. Zostało powiedziane że dilofozaur jest spokrewniony z megapnozaurem. Jest to jednak nieprawda. kolejny problemy są to: dilofozaur nie mógł obracać swoich dłoni w ten sposób, dilofozaur w filmie posiada łuski gdzie prawdziwy dinozaur najprawdopodobniej posiadał pióra, dilofozaur nie żył w tym miejscu i czasie w którym jest pokazany. Jurassic world Dilofozaur pojawił się w filmie jedynie jako hologram i tylko na chwilę. Posiada dokładnie ten sam model co z parku jurajskiego. Gry Jurassic world the game Dilofozaur ma kategorię "Rare". Można go odblokować po pokonaniu 33 areny. Inkubacja trwa 3 godziny. Należy do kategorii mięsożerców i posiada swoją własną animację. Jest to dinozaur słaby, gdyż odblokowujemy go dosyć późno i mamy już wtedy o wiele silniejsze stworzenia. Na maksymalnym poziomie posiada 396 punktów życia, 151 punktów ataku i zarabia on 15 898 monet na 30 minut. Dilofozaur posiada t same błędy co dilofozaur z parku jurajskiego, ponieważ jest na nim wzorowany. Co ciekawe na ostatniej ewolucji dodano dilofozaurowi jeszcze więcej kolców dzięki czemu dilofozaur z jurassic world the game jest jeszcze bardziej nierealistyczny Jurassic park builder Dilofozaur jest drugim dinozaurem w grze którego możemy odblokować i kosztuje on 600 monet. Inkubacja trwa 27 minut. Kategorią jego jest brąz. Na maksymalnym, 40 poziomie jego siła to 22. Na ostatnim poziomie, ten dinozaur posiada 216 punktów życia, może zadać od 27 do 165 punktów ataku i zarabia 1350 w ciągu 15 minut. Jest dinozaur słaby gdyż jest jednym z pierwszych jakich możemy postawić. Tak samo jak dilofozaur z Jurassic world the game, dilofozaur z tej gry jest wzorowany na dilofozaurze z parku jurajskiego i posiada te same błędy. The Isle Dilofozaur w grze The Isle jest drapieżnikiem dosyć małym. Nie jest on najszybszy ale wystarczająco szybki aby dogonić sporą część zwierząt. Może on polować tylko na mniejsze dinozaury takie jak driozaur i może się nawet postawić większym zwierzętom takim jak ceratozaur lub utahraptor lecz jest zbyt mały i słaby aby móc zranić allozaura lub karnotaura. Dilofozaur w grze jest bardzo realistyczny ale ma jeden problem: jest jadowity. Co prawda nie strzela jadem jak dilofozaur z parku jurajskiego ale może go wstrzyknąć podczas ugryzienia czego prawdziwy dilofozaur raczej zrobić nie mógł. Dilofozaur jest dosyć nowy w grze. Mesozoica Dilofozaur nie pojawił się jeszcze w grze lecz mamy kilka informacji. Aktualnie znamy 4 skiny tego dinozaura i wiemy że będzie można go odkopać w formacji "Kayenta". Dilofozaur pojawił się w Jurassic Park Operation Genesis więc każdy wiedział że będzie musiał się znajdować w grze. Pierwszy model został opublikowany 17 marca 2015 roku. Jest on bardzo realistyczny choć trochę za chudy. ARK: Survival Evolved Dilofozaur w grze ARK: Survival Evolved jest małym drapieżnikiem. Jest on agresywny. Da się go oswoić ale nie da się go ujeżdżać. Za zabicie dilofozaura na poziomie 1 dostajemy 2 punkty XP. Po zabiciu wypada z niego surowe mięso, skóra oraz okulary nerdry'ego. Na 1 poziomie dinozaur ten posiada 130 punktów życia, 100 punktów staminy, 150 punktów tlenu, 450 punktów głodu oraz waży 45 jednostek. Zachowuje się on inaczej niż większość innych drapieżników. Ma on mały zasięg widzenia więc trzeba się do niego mocno zbliżyć. Jednak kiedy cię zobaczy to może on szybko atakować i oślepić cię swoim jadem. W przeciwieństwie do innych mięsożerców, dilofozaur czasami zacznie uciekać od gracza, dzięki czemu łatwo go zabić. Dilofozaur jest bardzo nierealistyczny w tej grze. Jego czaszka oraz grzebienie mają zły kształt, posiada on kołnierz którego prawdziwe zwierzę nie posiadało. Kolejne problemy to: kolce które prawdziwy dilofozaur nie posiadał, jad którego dinozaur ten nie miał, zły kształt ogona, jest on za mały, trzy palce zamiast czterech i jest zbyt masywny. Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Dilofozaur w grze Jurassic Park Operation Genesis jest 2-gwiazdkowym, małym mięsożercom. Jest on najmniejszym i najsłabszym mięsożercom w grze. Zabija on plując jadem ale atakuje tylko małe zwierzęta takie jak driozaur ale nie atakuje ludzi. Można go odnaleźć na Formacji Morrison B. Primal Carnage/Primal Carnage: Extinction W Primal Carnage dilofozaury były jednymi z najmniejszych i najsłabszych dinozaurów. Podobnie jak w Parku Jurajskim potrafiły one pluć jadem, jednak nie posiadały kryzy. Rozmiary i jadowitość są w tej grze tłumaczone modyfikacjami genetycznymi. W tej grze był on jedną z rzadziej wybieranych klas, ponieważ mógł zginąć od jednego strzału snipera. W Primal Carnage: Extinction dilofozaur jest wybierany częściej, gdyż nie jest już tak słaby, jak w poprzedniej grze. W dodatku nie ma niczego piękniejszego niż powolna śmierć przez zatrucie jego jadem. LEGO Jurassic World Dilofozaur jest jednym z 20 dinozaurów którymi można grać w grze LEGO jurassic world. Można go odblokować podczas gry otwartej. Jego specjalną umiejętnością jest plucie jadem, dzięki czemu dilofozaur jest jedynym dinozaurem który może atakować z odległości. Pojawia się w tych samych momentach kampanii co w serii filmów "park jurajski". Dilofozaur jest bardzo nierealistyczny. Grzebienie mają zły kształt oraz są za duże, czaszka ma zły kształt ale lepszy niż w parku jurajskim. Dłonie są źle obrócone, ogon za krótki a nogi są źle wygięte. Rozmiar za to jest lepszy niż w parku jurajskim Turok Dilofozaur pojawia się podczas trybu kampanii, gry "Turok" z roku 2008. W grze jest on około 2 razy większy od Utahraptora. Dilofozaur jest masywnym zagrożeniem, o wiele większym niż raptory. Tak jak inne większe dinozaury, dilofozaur może przegonić naszego bohatera i z łatwością go zabić. Posiada on też kilka unikatowych ataków np.: uderzenie ogonem. Dinozaur ten jest także bardzo wytrzymały i może wytrzymać wybuch granatu. Dinozaur w tej grze jest bardzo nierealistyczny. Jest on o wiele za duży, jego grzebienie są zbyt duże oraz wygięte w bok a nie wyprostowane. Oprócz tego innymi problemami są: zły kształt czaszki, zbyt długie ręce, źle wygięte dłonie, jest on też lekko zbyt chudy. Ciekawostki: * Być może dilofozaury polowały na dużych roślinożerców (takich jak wulkanodon lub tyreofory) w niewielkich stadach, na ofiarę obierały młode, chore, lub stare osobniki. Drapieżniki osaczały je, po czym zadawały śmiertelne rany, a ofiara ginęła, na skutek utraty krwi. *Diolofozaur pojawia się w filmie Jurassic Park, gdzie posiada kryzę jak agama kołnierzasta i potrafił pluć jadem. Filmowy teropod jest też dużo mniejszy od człowieka. Żadna z tych cech nie jest jednak prawdziwa. * Ślady dilofozaura odkryto m. in. w Górach Świętokrzyskich. * Dilofozaur pojawia się również w grach: Primal Carnage, Dino D-Day, Ark Survival Evolved, Jurassic World The Game. * Badania szkieletu dilofozaura pozwoliły określić, iż zwierze to prowadziło urazowy tryb życia, na co wskazują ślady po uszkodzeniu kręgu, ropniu w kości ramiennej i zdeformowane kości ramion. * dilofozaur być może posiadał pióra ale nie jest to pewne Kategoria:Dinozaury Kategoria:Gadziomiedniczne Kategoria:Teropody Kategoria:Dilofozaury Kategoria:Ameryka Północna Kategoria:Europa Kategoria:Wczesna jura Kategoria:Mezozoik Kategoria:USA Kategoria:Polska Kategoria:Szwecja Kategoria:1942r Kategoria:Formacja Kayenta